


and the rain comes down

by Donts



Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Earthquakes, Gen, Magic Revealed, Storms, arthur is an ass, merlin rightfully tells him off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Merlin reveals his magic. Arthur's less than wanted response sends him into a rage. The magic of the earth sizzles beneath his fingers.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952098
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	and the rain comes down

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I have whumptober writings i never published so tada lol

The sun shone brilliant rays into the room, a peaceful atmosphere floating about.

Tell him, the air seemed to ring.

"I have magic."

A slight crackle of nervousness.

"What?"

Merlin picks at the skin by his nails.

"I have magic, Arthur."

"No you don't. Stop joking liking that."

The sunlight wavers. A cloud passed by.

"I'm not."

"No, you wouldn't do that me."

Oh. It's quite cloudy now.

"Do what to you?"

Merlin steps forward, offense in his tone.

"Betray me."

The air sizzles and zaps around him.

Snap, snap, snap they say.

"Betray you? How can I betray you by simply being born? I never asked for this, Arthur. I was born with it."

The pitter patter do rain is heard thumping against the windows.

"Then why didn't you tell me? You trust me don't you?"

Snap, snap, snap they urge.

Merlin clenched his fists. Thunder rumbles.

"It was not, is not, a matter of trust. It's a matter of life and death. Why should I put my life in your hands? In anyone's hands? Do you really think I'd be so eager to tell the son of the biggest magic hater about my secret?"

A strong wind howled against the walls, rain now thundering down.

"But I-"

"No!"

A rumble.

"Arthur you are not making yourself the victim here! I am the one whose people have been slain, I am the one who has had to live in fear every day, I am the one whose had to listen to you say my people are evil and still put on a smile!"

The walls creaked and dust came down from the ceiling. 

"Merlin,"

Arthur didn't finish his sentence.

The furniture shook, object clattering to the floor. The air was electric, lighting sporadically striking down.

Merlin was fuming, years of repressed anger finally spilling out.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arms.

"Snap out of it, Merlin! I'm sorry!"

Merlin glared.

"You're not."

The window broke, glass flying in.

"I- Just stop what you're doing! If not for me, for Gwen. For Gaius. Your friends, Merlin."

Merlin relaxed his muscles. The rains dried up and the winds blew away.

Only a light drizzle remained.

Merlin stepped out of Arthur's grasp. He swirled up his hand, the window fixing itself.

"Im sorry." 

Merlin's voice was quiet, no trace of the previous power it just held.

Arthur nodded, too stunned to speak.

"I didn't mean too- I just- I got angry."

"I know. Don't worry about it. I've done the same thing, we just use different, um, weapons."

Merlin chuckled.

"Right."

An awkward pause.

"Well I should go check on Gaius."

"Yeah, of course."

Merlin shuffled out of the room.

Well.

That was a storm to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️comments and kudos appreciated❤️


End file.
